


The Haunting Imagines

by stcrrywrites



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrrywrites/pseuds/stcrrywrites
Summary: Oneshots, Drabbles, Requests, and Prompts for the Haunting of Hill House & the Haunting of Bly Manor, uploaded from my old Tumblr and my active Wattpad (@Stcrrywrites). Works may contain adult themes, violence, graphic depictions of death, etc. Read at your own risk for I am not responsible if you read something you are not prepared for.This work is finished.
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Original Female Character(s), Jamie x Reader, dani clayton x reader, nell crain x reader, theo crain x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Don't be afraid | Nell Crain x Fem!Reader

You’d never expect Nell, of all people, to seek out any kind of romantic affection after Arthur. No one really expected her to reign herself back into the reality she calls her life with all the death and all the ghosts. Not that she sees the ghost much anymore now that she has somehow to spend her time with and to love unconditionally. She never really thought she’d ever get this far with emotions and feelings after everything but with the repeated encouragement of her twin brother, Luke, she finally managed to accept your proposition of a date.

It’s been six months since then and the most she’s had is a few sleep paralysis episodes here and there. Still scary and wildly unpleasant but nothing you can’t help her out of, after a few seconds of gentle coaxing. Your fingers are always so delicate against her skin as your breath fans the tip of her running nose. Pulling you out of her frantic horror-filled state of mind and planting her back in bed where she’s safe and sound with you.

A sharp inhale leaves the brunette as her body slowly sits up with your help. Blue-grey eyes looking in your’s before lips find a home atop your own and shaky hands hold your face in the tightest grip she can muster “Hi.” comes out in a sort of relieved sounding exhale. Hands slacken against your face before finally sliding back into her lap as her forehead gently plants itself on your shoulder for a form of stability.

“C’mon, let’s get some coffee. _Okay_?” your voice sounds far more soothing in her ears than you’d really think. You can feel her entire body relax just from your simple suggestion of coffee at, what seems to be, 3am.

Nell pulls away with a soft look lacing her features as she nods “Yeah, okay, coffee—coffee sounds really good.” she always has an air of timidness to her as she slips from the bed. Her nightgown falling just above her knees as she grabs her robe off the closet door handle and snugly wraps it around herself. Curious eyes following your form as you grab your own robe and beckon the ladder to follow you into the tiny kitchen.

Feet patter softly against the wood floor while warm bodies weave through the dark hallway. Sighs of content leaving you both once the nightlight plugged into the wall, near the counter, comes into view.

“You haven’t had one of those in a while.” it’s more of a statement and less an observation as you slowly grab some mugs and fill the coffee maker up. Clicking it on as it brews with a low humming sound behind you. The young Crain nodded in confirmation of your words but she doesn’t seem to be too eager to talk about it or even acknowledge it just yet. Unsurprisingly, you caught on with a small hum _**“Want to know why I love playing in the dark?”**_

The other woman blinks at you with a look of dumbfoundedness before opening her mouth “Uh–yeah–sure.” her head remained tilted. Brown hair falling to the side while a little smile danced on her features from your unusual question. You never seem to stop putting her in pure awe of you or of how lucky she is to have a woman like you in her life. Without you, she’d surely go insane and reclusive again like some sort of brokenhearted hermit.

A giggle falls from you both once the coffee fills your mugs and you find yourselves seated on the couch. Knees pulled in as she holds her cup of stars and eagerly waits for you to tell her why you love playing in the dark. It only makes you smile a little before forming an explanation “I love it because of the mysteries darkness holds and of the safety. Nothing can hurt you when your dancing in the dark or when you’re playing a game by yourself or with friends.”

“It’s mystifying and not in the slightest bit scary to me.” Nell only nods with a few more sips of creamer drowned coffee as her head tilts just a bit “you’re a lot braver than I am, Y/N.” her voice is meek as eyes lower shyly.

“You’re brave, Nellie, especially after everything that’s happened and that house. You got help even when you were terrified and you stand your ground when you know it’s what you need to do.” now it’s your turn to sip coffee and sigh a little from how hot it still is “you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met, Eleanor Crain.” that time she truly smiled widely at you, her teeth showing in the process while a blush flushed her cheeks.

“I guess I am, huh?” for now she’ll remain the _brave girl_ and not the sad girl. For now, she’ll hold her cup of stars and cherish every single moment she has with you in her life. She’ll cherish every breath, every sound, and every gesture until your love dies away or you two grow too old to stop loving each other. You’ll never lose her and she hopes that she’ll never lose you.


	2. Pumpkin disaster | Nell Crain x Reader

It’s surprising how odd celebrating holidays seems to the youngest, albeit only by ninety seconds, Crain. She gets excited every year but she never makes much of an attempt to celebrate certain things anymore. Yet, here she is sitting with you at the kitchen table giggling as sharp tools make work on the pumpkins before you.

Nell tried her hardest to fight you on the very notion of carving anything. She didn’t even _want_ to do anything this year but you weren’t having it. It took thirty minutes and pretty blinking eyes to finally get her to agree to your Halloween spirit. 

The brunette is trying to act annoyed at the whole situation but even she can’t deny how fun it is; or how much she likes hearing your giggle. You both managed to put your hair up before anything started to try to avoid getting anything gross in the strands. Grabbing gloves didn’t seem to cross either of your minds just yet but now it’s too late and your hands already smell like pumpkin guts, _yuck_, and are covered in it too.

The table’s a mess, _**more like a disaster**_, but it doesn’t matter now that you both seem too enthralled in your creations, However, those creations look a little bit like a Kindergarten painting but _oh well_. Neither of the images is symmetrical or even really eligible to whatever you two were going for originally. You’re pretty sure Nellie was trying to carve a bird but it looks more like a weirdly deformed bat which is festive but the polar opposite of her plan.

You’re carving isn’t much better, Nell thought it was maybe a witch or something. She was wrong once she heard you huff and correct her playfully that you carved a ghost but it didn’t work out so well. You both still plan on setting the pumpkins out for the holidays even if they look like a toddler got ahold of carving tools and had a field day.


	3. Do You Hate Me? | Theo Crain x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for: wordly_reads_26 on Wattpad (the same username as A03!)

You've known Nell for so long that you can't even think of a time when you_ didn't_ know her. It's like she just popped into your life one day and refused to leave even if you thought she would. She's always been there cheering you on, helping you through every bad breakup, drinking wine with you on weekends during your habitual movie nights. Neither of you is very interested in the whole horror movie thing but more-so the really bad romance movies and an action movie here or there. 

Tonight's one of those movie nights only Theo's here and you aren't sure why. You've tried asking Nell three different times and she just shrugs, sips her wine, and looks away from you. She's shit at being subtle but _wonderful _at not opening her mouth about secrets.

"Oh_ c'mon_ Nell! You can't keep holding out on me~!" you when seemingly into the void as a giggle bubbles from her and a cheeky grin "I won't tell you a single itty bitty thing, Y/N~!" _dammit, lost again_. You flop back against the couch with a labored sigh and some childish flailing of your arms because Nellie really is _not _giving in to your begging this time.

Your eyes cut to Theo who huffed from her nose and rolled her eyes gloved fingers tapping against her clothed arms. She's always so angry, especially with you, and you're getting real tire of it. Huffing yourself you pushed yourself back up and tilted your head towards her before promptly narrowing your eyes "What'd I do now?"

"Nothing."

"Liar-"

That's where that ending, for now, with another signature Thoe huff as she kept watching the movie. She doesn't like but she's here for a reason and Nell won't tell you while simultaneously scolding her sister for being mean. Now that _really _isn't getting either of you anywhere and yet Theo isn't fighting back and keeps apologizing through slightly gritted teeth and flashing halfassed smiles.

"You know...." trailed out from Nell while she pulled the hair into a messy bun "I need to run and grab some stuff for dinner later." you opened your mouth to speak "Nope~! I wanna go by myself." _that's weird_ and it only made you glare daggers as she grinned that cute grin of her's "I should only be an hour, surely you two won't kill yourself by then." a pause "Right, Theo?"

"Right."

"Good. See you two in a bit!" and just like that, she was gone in a flash leaving you with her uptight sister. You could literally cut the tension with a knife if you wanted, but Theo might get pissed off at your antics again. So, instead, you just settle back in and bounce your legs a bit while nervous eyes venture towards the woman a few feet away from you.

"Why are you always so angry at me all the time?" blurted out unexpectedly. You thought she was going to kill you by how quickly she moved to look at you but instead she just stayed silent. Mulling over her words carefully as if she's trying to not be frustrated with you for once.

"I--" rubbing the bridge of her nose she spoke again "--don't mean to be." she sounds apologetic which is equally unusual as blue eyes met yours as if she was trying to lock your attention "I seem a bit _harsh _don't I?"

"A bit," you confirm as you sit more upright and face her fully. Placing your hands in your lap "Why are you here anyway? you _hate _these kinds of movies and _me _most of the time."

"What? I don't hate you!" sputtered out from her as she huffed hardly than she had previously "I just, I don't know-"

"You just _**what**_, Theo?"

"I just don't know how to not be--" she waved her hands gesturing towards herself "This." now, normally, you would've had some quirky response, but instead you sat there and hummed out a response now that you're slowly understanding the true predicament here.

"Are you always mean to me because you're afraid of getting close to people?" you stopped her dead in her tracks and it was like a lightbulb went off in her head "Look, _I get it_ but if you want someone to be yourself or date you or _**whatever **_you can't be a dick all the time." now you're the one with crossed arms "You always can't brush that person off every time they try to talk to you or invite you out somewhere."

She's laughing, actually laughing, and also apologizing while she does "Hey! This isn't funny!!"

"I know, I know! It's just you look exactly like Nell when she tries to argue with puffed cheeks and--" a groan left you and Theo snickered some more before inhaling sharply and collecting herself. Smoothing out her shirt as she held a gloved hand out to you "Let's try this again."

"Hi, I'm Theo. Nell's older sister, or one of them anyway." you shook her hand slightly confused but introduced yourself accordingly "_Oh God this is so stupid_-" whispered out of her before she shook her head "Do you want to go out to lunch with me tomorrow?"

Now you're laughing both at the absurdity of it all and at the fact that Theo almost looks defeated by her one shenanigans "I'd like that very much."

"If you _ever _tell Nell about this--"

"Too late! I never left!" te younger Crain screamed with laughter when Theo turns red and you shrieked from the embarrassment alone "C'mon you two, I actually do need to go shopping-"


	4. Dancing in the dark | Dani Clayton x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for: lilix310102 on Wattpad (same username as A03!)

The pair of you sway in your old apartment. Giggling and sneaking kisses whenever possible as sock-covered feet shift against the wooden flooring. Music buzzing from the radio as shoulders move up and down and eyes meet in every way possible while Dani sings to the verses she knows and laughs when she skips a word or two.

You can't help but remember the first time you two danced like this back at the manor. You were there working as a second tutor for the children and it was nearly impossible for you and Dani not to find one another in the middle of the night. You always shared a snack or two while sitting on her bed and whispering excited nothings to one another. 

Eventually, you kissed her on the sixth night of your secret rendevous. That kiss went over well and so did the next, and the next. You couldn't play music then but the pair of you still danced and swayed in the moonlight. Whispering promises you've both still kept as hips swayed and shushed giggles fell from you both. Filling the void of dread with something more hopeful and happy amidst all the chaos within and outside the manor.

Promises of living in America, promises of silly dates, and a shared home. Hushed kisses and loving gazes during the day and always making sure to sit nearest one another during meal times. You two even started teaching the children together and dancing with them when they both seemed too stressed about mathematics.

Neither of you would trade any of this for the world. You never want to let go of the woman in your grasps, the same blonde-haired wonder twirling you around and laughing loudly when you squeal. The very woman who cursed herself with some lady of the lake but seems entirely unbothered for now and who you hope _remains _unbothered.

"I love you, Dani Clayton-"

She hummed and kissed your lips again mumbling "Love you more~" before going back to dancing the night away.


	5. I think I love you | Jamie X Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for: laurenbrooks4 on Wattpad (same username as Ao3!)

Working with Owen has always been an _adventure, _to say the least. It's never dull and there is always something for you to do even if it's running out to buy ingredients or sauteeing the veggies so the children will eat them. Laughing you looked over to Owen as he scoffed in offense at Dani's teasing of his English breakfast before scooting just out of reach of Owen's wooden spoon.

"Kids, play nice~" you scold softly as Dani giggles and Owen laughs "Fancy you callin' me young." you flipped him off that time before going back to cutting up a few things while he cackled to himself. The pair of you have always been more like siblings and it really shows when you cook together. You're either swearing, flipping each other off, or flat out smearing batter on one another. Thankfully it's all in good fun and no one gets _too _angry in the end.

You expected today to go by smoothly until Owen got a call about needing to stay home with his mum. You know her health is declining but you've never asked why, it's none of your business really. You've been reassuring him for the last half hour that you'll be fine and know how to cook despite burning things sometimes.

At least you made him laugh a little before he left. Turning back towards the kitchen you started dinner with a small hum and made sure nothing was going to burn. Mainly because you've burned the last few dishes you've been tasked with cooking.

Glancing up you smiled at Jamie "Don't go getting dirt and mud all over my kitchen, Jamie~" she rolled her eyes before cleaning her boots on the rug left especially for her. Gesturing her hands towards the slightly less muddy boots as she walked in.

"You're our cook now, yeah?" you nodded a-matter-of-factly and she hummed "You won't burn the manor down will you?" you gasped in mock hurt and it made Jamie howl with laughter before she waved her hands "I'm just messin'~" you know she is but you aren't willing to admit she's right in her teasing.

**\----X----**

Owen came home after a while all broken-hearted about his mother. He still kept up a happy face even when he didn't really want to, even when you tried asking if he was truly alright. It was supposed to be your last week there, but Henry hired you quicker than he's hired, anyone. You know better than to question the man who never leaves his office and simply thanked him over the phone before rushing to the kitchen again.

Over these last few weeks, Jamie's complimented your cooking, flirted, brought you flowers from the garden, and sat under the stars with you. You would be lying if you didn't think it was cute and if you didn't admit that you liked her a lot more than you let on.

"I get to stay! Henry hired me!" squealed from you right before Owen cheered and Jamie nearly choked on her water.

"You get to stay?" sputtered from her and you nodded excitedly "Well I'll be damned-" you beamed at her and she beamed back. Maybe the pair of you will be able to flirt a bit more and you'll crack that hard shell of her's a tad bit more.


End file.
